FIG. 1 shows a model of operative principle of a common lithium battery. Conventionally, lithium cobaltate is used as a cathode, while carbon material is used as an anode. Both have layered structure, and the recharge/discharge reaction is carried out by migration of lithium ions between the cathode and the anode. The reaction formulas are expressed as follows:
Cathode reaction: Li1-xCoO2+xLi++xe−LiCoO2 
Anode reaction: LixCC+xLi++xe−
Cell reaction: Li1-xCoO2+LixCLiCoO2+C
As a separator, macroporous film of polyethylene or polypropylene is commonly used. Electrolyte solution means solute (as ion source) dissolved in organic solvent. However, the electrolyte solution for a lithium battery has different in some degree meaning from that for other batteries in that lithium ion should be treated harmoniously and broadly. Propylene carbonate or ethylene carbonate may be used as the organic solvent for lithium batteries, and lithium phosphate as the solute.
Lithium batteries are essentially manufactured stacking the cathodes, separators and anodes (made of the material as mentioned above) by sequentially. If the alignment is deteriorated even at a minute level during the stacking of the cathodes, separators and anodes having a certain standard, inferior goods may be found during the test stage after complete manufacture of the batteries, or open circuit voltage drop may occur during the course of recharge or discharge after the test.
Researches and developments have continually performed in order to solve such an alignment problem during the preparation of lithium batteries. Korean Patent Registration No. 0365824 (entitled “Secondary lithium ion batteries,” herein-after, referred to as “Prior Art (1)”) discloses a manufacturing technique which comprises integrating a separator on an electrode plate in a pocketing manner, and stacking. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-520803 (entitled “Secondary lithium batteries,” here-in-after, referred to as “Prior Art (2)”) discloses a process for aligning electrodes by forming hole patterns on subsidiary electrode material and primary electrode material in order to secure the electrodes by means of polymeric material penetrating the holes.
According to Prior Art (1), there may a concern that the electrode is placed at a bad angle in the separator formed as a pocket type, so that the problem of erroneous alignment of electrodes can be hardly solved. According to Prior Art (2) the problem of erroneous alignment can be overcome by forming holes on the electrodes, but the area for chemical reaction is lost because of these holes to result in poor performance of the battery.